Edmund's Mystery Part One
by HVV
Summary: Parody about Gaiaonline NPCs. Theres been a crime committed in Barton Town! Edmund must slove it but he needs your help! Please try not to annoy him so much.


Chapter 1

Edmund sat comfortably in a chair at his cozy desk, in his quaint little shop. Slowly blowing on his steaming hot cup of tea, preparing to take a sip but before he could the door opened. "Welcome to H & R Wesley. May I be of service?" Edmund asked his customer as he stood to greet them. "I have heard of this shop & simply came to visit. I am new in Gaia, just recently moved in." you tell him. "Oh, I see." Edmund moves foward to stand in front of you. "Please let me show you around." He walks you over to a clothing rack, "These are my casual but finer clothing desgined for collage students & what not." You follow him through the room as he guides you. "Here are my finest suits, though they can be a bit pricey." he says looking down at your jeans & t-shirt. "Gambino himself shops here but I would imagine that it is still quite affordable for most Gaians." You smile at him politely.

The two of you stand in front of a glass case with several full bodied but headless male dummies lined up in a row. "Ah these are the pride of my shop. The finest suits & attire known to Gaia! I have had Gino purchase one or two of these to impress a nice young lady, however it didnt turn out so well for the poor lad. Might I ask how it was you heard of this shop?" Edmund inquired. "I was taking a walk down Basskin Lake when this wierd old guy was yelling something about 'that damned Edmund! What the hell does he think hes doing commin to a fishin hole & leavin his cigars all over! He should stay in his damed shop where he belongs!' so I decided to check it out." you explain. Edmund gave a slight smile that grew into a grin. "Serves the ol boy right after stinking up my shop with his fish breath & leaving a trail of guts along the way!" He laughed before returning to his cool composure. "Do excuse me, my appollogies."

"I have heard great things about you. Are you the same Edmund that assisted in saving Damians life when he was just a child?" you ask with excitement bursting through your whole body. "Oh well, now I dont believe one should toot their own horn, but yes. You are quite knowlageable in this towns history for such a new arrival." Edmund eyes you over suspiciously as if accusing you of something. "It is the reason why I decided to move here. My life is rather bland to say the least." Edmund lets out a harty big laugh. "So you have come for adventure then eh? Okay then I supose it would be alright to show you this. But you must keep it secret, if the Von Helsons ever found out..." the elderly man walked toward a small doorway in the back corner of the store. He took out a key he had on a gold chain aound his neck, hidden benieth his shirt. Unlocking the door & turning the knob the door opens & Edmund lets out a disturbing sound as he stands & stares in horror at what has been done. "My Black Orchids! Ruined! But why? Who would have done such a thing!" The poor plants were withered away into nothing & the air smelled faintly of chemical. "What is going on here!" Edmund stomped angrily over to the dead plants.

Inspecting the sprinkler system he sniffed the spout & crinkled his nose. Useing his index finger he slid it along the top wipeing off the water residue. He taped it against his tounge. "Sure enough its weed killer! Who poisioned my Black Orchids? More importantly why?" He stands pondering his thoughts a few minutes before turning you "You wanted your adventure it looks like you got it. I need you to help me out. You do not understand the importance of my work. I need Black Orchids to cure Ian of his vampric behavior. Its not so much of a cure as it is a repressant, but none the less Ian cant live without it! He will slowly turn back into that abyss which he has suffered much to avoid his whole life through. But I make the calls, understood?" You nod your head "Yes! I will do everything in my power to help save Ians life!" Suddenly Edmund turns, catching a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. Moving toward it he reaches down & grabs a wad of cat hair.


End file.
